Laer
by Aimme
Summary: Laer returns after some time to her old home of Rivendell. While there she finds old letters from her parents. Can she and her friends cope with the mystery surrounding them and can her battered and bruised heart cope with what she finds? on HIATUS


Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic so please be kind?... I would like to thank V. Walker for Betaing the story for me! Thanks alot!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one of them, except for Laer she is of my own invention, anyways they all belong to Tolkein any names/locations belong to Tolkein and I simply borrowed them.

Summary: When Laer finds herself back in Rivendell, and in the House of Elrond will she be able to coup with the fact that she is in a place she never wanted to be again seeing people that she never wanted to see again? Will she be able to find a place in her torn and battered heart for old friends? Will her friends be able to coup as well?

Will Laer be able to figure out what her parents are talking about in old letters they wrote to her? Will she find out the mystery of her family?

Chapter One: Laer

"Enter." Elrond replied to the knock on his study door. A young elf entered earnestly, and quickly let the Lord of Imladris know why he was there."My Lord, quickly! Something is wrong with your sons; they return already!" Upon hearing about his sons, Elrond practically ran from the room. He hurried toward the courtyard where his sons were going to be any minute. Elrond stopped in the middle of the courtyard and waited.

A few minutes later, Legolas entered the courtyard first, followed by Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn, the rest of the escort already having gone to the stables. Legolas dismounted, as well as Aragorn and Elladan, but Elrohir didn't. It was then that Elrond noticed the unconscious elleth in his arms.

"What happened! Why do you return so soon?" Elrond asked earnestly.

"We can explain in a few minutes; first, she is injured badly," Elrohir said, pulling her up against his chest so that her head would lean against his shoulder. When her head fell against his shoulder, her hair slid from her face and revealed a beaten and bruised face and neck. Elrond inwardly wondered what would have caused such a thing to be done to an elleth. The extent of the wounds were horrible.

"Come quickly let's take care of her," Elrond said as he came and took her from Elrohir arms. They hurried to the healing rooms where Elrond handed the elleth over to a female healer, then told the young ones to come to his study and explain what happened.

"So tell me where you found this girl, and what happened to her," Elrond said, sitting in his chair on one side of his desk, the rest of them on the other side of it.

"Well we were close to the feet of the Misty Mountains." Elladan began.

Flashback

The morning was beautiful and peaceful. The birds were singing and the wind was whistling in the trees; nothing, it would seem, could break that peacefulness. Not even a group of travellers consisting of nine elves and one human could break it.

That is until there was a blood-curdling scream. That scream caused everyone's hearts to freeze, and everything else went deadly silent; it seemed as if that scream had frozen anything and everything.

"Do you hear that?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"Hear what?" Estel asked, looking all around him, and then he heard it: intense voices.

"This way. Come on!" Elladan dismounted and began heading toward the voices. They didn't have to go far before the escort came upon a clearing. In the middle ot if, there stood four elves, two were holding an elleth tightly, as if they were afraid she would suddenly bite their heads off. In front of those three stood another elf that appeared to be the leader.

"I grow tired of asking you this question, Laer," he growled, then punched her in the gut, resulting in blood flying from her mouth. Laer tried to curl in on herself, but one of the guards grabbed her hair and pulled her back up straight once more.

Elrohir began to draw his sword, and he took a step foward, but was grabbed by his arm and pulled back. He turned to see Elladan at his arm. He gave him a confused look. Elladan simply shook his head and mouthed 'Wait.' They turned their attention back to the clearing.

"Then why don't you stop, because I still don't have an answer to your question, and you know that, Seidior," Laer spat back, while glarring daggers at him.

Seidior slapped her. Laer head snapped to the side. Seidior walked over to a dying fire where two other elves sat. He bent down and picked up a glowing red dagger out from under the coals. He turned back toward her and smirked at the look of horror on Laer's face.

"Perhaps now you would give answer to what I seek." He smiled smugly.

"For too many years to count you have tortured me and asked me these questions, and I have given you the truth! I know not what you seek and I have not what you seek. I have never heard about these things you speak of." Laer turned another shade paler.

"Thats a lie, and you know it!" Seidior said, coming to stand in front of her. Before anyone could think what to do, Seidior had brought the hot dagger down through Laer's shoulder. Laer screamed, but it was cut short when she fell unconscious in an attempt for her body to heal.

Elladan shot Seidior in the arm. Everyone else followed his example and soon there was a volley of arrows in the air. Then they all drew their swords and began to charge.

"There are too many. Run, NOW!" Seidior shouted to his men when he saw how many there were and knew that his men would be no match for them. His men ran for the cover of the forest. Seidior scooped Laer up, and began to run with her. Estel ran in front in front of him, and put his sword to his throat.

"If you value your life, put her down, now," he said. When Siedior didn't move, Estel pushed his sword harder into his neck, drawing blood. The elf dropped Laer.

"Now step away from her," Estel said, withdrawing his sword slightly. Seidior stepped back. He looked down at Laer. "This is not over yet; I will return." Then he was gone.

"Let me see her, Estel." Elrohir bent down next to her as Estel moved aside. Elrohir began to check her injuries. He pulled back her tunic's sleeve on her shoulder to look at dagger wound. The escort gathered around.

Her shoulder was bruised badly, and the dagger had burned her flesh horribly. Elrohir pulled back her tunic on the other side...only to reveal the same thing. The dagger had gone all the way through.

"We need to head back to Rivendell; we don't have the proper supplies to heal these injuries," Elrohir finally said as he slid his hands under her back. Laer flinched and tried to pull away. Elrohir pulled his hands back out; they were covered in blood. He gently turned her over, and found whip marks all over her back.

"Valar, why did they do this?" he whispered as he also noticed a deep gash on her left side running from the bottom of her rib cage to the front of her waist. She also had two fractured ribs and one was broken.

Elrohir picked her up gently, and turned to Elladan. "Elladan, take her for a moment while I mount." He handed Laer over to Elladan and then mounted, once again taking her her back from Elladan. Everyone also mounted, then hurried back to Rivendell.

End Flashback

Elrond took a deep breath and pondered what he had been told. "Do you know who she is?" he asked, a few moments later.

"Nothing more than that her name is Laer," Estel replied.

"Very well, let's take care of her then," Elrond said, standing up and heading towards the door. They all stood, and followed him to the healing rooms. Though he couldn't quite figure out why that name sounded familar and yet so strange, but didn't dwell on it for long as the main thing was to take care of this elleth.

End Chapter One 


End file.
